Unleash Your Imagination and Free Your Soul
by The Girly Man
Summary: He was determined to go back. Determined to go back to that special little happiness he had stumbled upon accidentally.


**This is a totally random thing I just thought of two seconds ago.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't make up the quote used in the title. Obviously!**

**Unleash Your Imagination and Free Your Soul:**

"Shigure got a new computer?"

"Yeah. But he's out at the store."

"So… are we allowed to use it?"

"Hell no!"

"That stinks," Yuki sighed, and sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. "Why not?"

"Because Shigure's a moron and thinks we'll break it," Kyo answered. He pulled on a jacket and opened the front door. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later," he grumbled, not really caring if Yuki heard him or not.

Yuki tried to pay attention to the program that was on the television, but something kept nagging at his brain. _I'm trustworthy! Why aren't I allowed to use the new computer? The old one doesn't even work!_

Sighing, he stood up to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He came back to the couch and was about to sit down, but stopped. Honda-san was upstairs in her room. Kyo and Shigure weren't home. Who's stopping him from using the damn thing?

Nobody, that's who.

He brought his bowl of popcorn and water bottle to the staircase leading to Shigure's work room. Making sure Honda-san wasn't watching, he slid quickly down the stairs.

Turning on the light with the back of his hand, he walked over to the desk Shigure did the bills at. The computer screen was sitting on top of it. Yuki looked around to the back. It was plugged in already, with internet connection and everything. Setting the food a few feet away from it, he sat down in the spinney black chair and pressed the 'on' button.

With a quick _whir_, the computer booted up. He turned on the screen.

_Choose your account name_, the screen read, and Yuki clicked on the icon of an anime dog with the name 'Shigure' next to it.

In a few more seconds, a desktop showed up, displaying a picture of a beach as the wallpaper. Shigure was such an idiot. He probably hadn't changed the settings it had come with.

Yuki waited for it to finish loading and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. _Yeah, I broke it alright,_ He laughed. _I probably know more about computers then he does._

_Enter your password here: _a popup screen told him.

_Aww crap! What could the password possibly be?_

After thinking for a moment, Yuki typed in A-y-a-m-e.

_Access denied. If you do not have an account, contact your computer Administrator soon._

So Ayame wasn't the password.

H-a-t-o-r-i.

_Access denied. If you do not have an account, contact your computer Administrator soon._

T-o-h-r-u.

_Access denied. If you do not have an account, contact your computer Administrator soon._

Yuki was getting really sick of being denied.

Y-u-k-i.

_Access denied._

K-y-o.

_Access denied._

R-i-t-s-u.

_Access denied._

H-a-t-s-u-h-a-r-u.

_Access denied._

R-i-n.

_Access denied._

S-o-h-m-a.

_Access denied._

Yuki pounded his fists on the keyboard and took a sip of water. What could it be?

S-h-i-g-u-r-e, he typed angrily.

_Welcome back, Shigure-san!_

Yuki laughed at how stupid he had been. Well of course Shigure would pick something dumb and obvious like his own _name_. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

Yuki clicked on the 'start' button at the bottom of the screen. His options were 'Internet', 'WordPad', 'E-Mail', or 'All Programs'. He moved his mouse over 'All Programs' and found the games section.

FreeCell.

Hearts.

Internet Backgammon.

Internet Checkers.

Minesweeper.

Pinball.

Arcade.

Solitaire.

After playing Solitaire for a few minutes, Yuki got bored and clicked out of it. This new computer really wasn't any more exciting then the old one. He went back to the Start Menu and clicked on 'Internet.'

Shigure had left his bookmarks open. Yuki looked through them, and clicked on one he had never heard of before.

It was a white page, with eight different categories and a bunch of news under the eight categories. In the corner was the site's name with a light bulb next to it and a cute little site quote under it:

_Unleash your imagination and free your soul._

He liked that. He made sure to remember it.

Not really interested, he clicked on the first category and scrolled down the page. He clicked on the name of something that had the number 7926 next to it in parenthesis.

There seemed to be a list of stories or something in front of his eyes. There were titles of stories with names of authors next to them, summaries, ratings and genres. This intrigued him. Scrolling to the middle of the page, he clicked on a random story, wondering what this section name—Fruits Basket—meant.

_This is a totally random thing I just thought of two seconds ago_, the story started out in bold print. Yuki assumed it was an author's note. He was right.

He kept reading. The story was really funny! It held his interest and made him smile at the same time. At the bottom, it said 'Submit Review'. He pressed the purple button that said 'Go', and another screen popped up. He wanted to tell the person what he thought of their story.

Yuki heard the front door open upstairs and Shigure cry 'I'm home!' He completely freaked out and turned off the computer by holding the on button in for a few seconds. Grabbing his popcorn and water, he ran upstairs and pretended like nothing had just happened.

He was determined that the next time Shigure left, he would tell that blooming author what he thought of their story. That special little happiness he had stumbled upon accidentally.

-

**I liked that! That was fun. That's the first time I've ever written a story without writing it down first. I'm not very good at just typing out stories! **

**Are you going to follow Yuki's advice and tell this blooming author what you think?**

**I sure hope so!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Brenna**

**+The Girly Man+**


End file.
